


Kiwi

by silentrunner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sweet, Vaginal Sex, jesse being cute and sexy at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/pseuds/silentrunner
Summary: Jesse decides to pay you a visit.





	Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> I need a man like Jesse McCree in my life.

The wind blew loudly outside, making you look out through your window from time to time. You hated this kind of weather – harsh loud wind whistling, hard loud rain. You were sitting on a nice, comfy couch, a glass of warm tea in your hands. Your eyes were getting heavy, the lack of sleeping getting to you already. You shook your head, pushing sleep away and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

‘Nope, the tea won’t do.’ You murmured to no one in the empty room. ‘Need something stronger.’

You let out a loud sigh while getting up from the couch. You marched through your tiny living room to an even smaller kitchen in your beloved flat. Anyone who would walk into your flat, would instantly comment on how small it is. But since you lived alone here, you did’t need much space. You usually just came home and slept overnight and then went out again. 

Ah, the perks of working for Overwatch. 

You weren’t an agent. No, God, no. You would never fit in amongst those perfect agents that fight. You were more of the investigator – you would inform Overwatch with all the information that you gathered from people, from all different sources. It was right for you. Staying out of the public eye, especially when you don’t really do well in front of huge crowds.

Opening a cabinet in the kitchen, you took out a wine glass, afterwards taking out a bottle of nice white wine, quickly opening it without any struggle, and pouring the wine into your glass. After you were done with the small task, you grabbed the glass and the bottle and quickly go back to your spot on the couch.

Slowly drinking, your eyes drift back to all the papers scattered around you. 

For the past few weeks you were working with quite a difficult person. All these past few weeks got you almost nothing. Getting information from all the possible resources got you nowhere actually. Thank God, that Reyes and Morrison helped you out. But all in all, this person, whose picture right now was in your hand, was a puzzle for you. You couldn’t come up with any idea how to catch him, how to find out more about him. You were just lost. Like a fish in the sea for the first time.

‘Jesse, Jesse McCree. One day, we’ll catch you.’ You promised yourself.

Quickly, you started to again through all the papers, trying to finally put some pieces together, but after working straight for hours, one wine bottle empty, you decided to go get some sleep. It’s been a few days without good rest for you and you were feeling yourself getting weaker and weaker. Even though you wanted to push yourself to work for some time more, you decided to stop and sleep it off until the morning.

You rose from your comfortable position, stretching your muscles as you stood. You quickly washed the dishes and almost ran to the bathroom. You had a quick, warm shower. After a few minutes, you were already in your warm bed, happy that the weather had calmed down a bit throughout all those hours while you were working. At least, it will be easier to fall asleep faster without all the wind and everything, you thought.

Before you realised, morning had come very quickly, your alarm waking you up. Slowly, you cracked your eyes open, slamming your alarm shut, grumbling under your breath how you hated mornings. You were just about to close your bathroom door and take a shower, when you stopped and smelled the air. Turning your head to the side where your living room is, you furrowed your eyebrows.

There was a smell in the air, that isn’t usually in your house. The smell of cigar.

You slowly took quiet steps into your living room, trying not to make any noises and perhaps not to alert an intruder in your house. You saw someone sitting on your couch and were starting to look out for some sort of weapon to defend yourself just in case, when you were stopped by a nice, southern, deep voice.

‘Good mornin’, sweet pea.’ You froze, not knowing what to say to the person. ‘Quite a lot of work yer doin’ tryin’ to get me, aren’t ya?’

You got out of your trance, quickly walking around the couch, standing on the side of your coffee table and looking directly at the man himself.

You almost let out a gasp at what you saw. When you first saw the picture of the cowboy, you instantly noted how handsome the man was. In reality, he was more handsome, if it is actually possible. The beard of his looked so rough, but so soft at the same time. His hat lay on top of his brown hair nicely. Then there was the infamous cigar of his, burning away in his mouth, while he slowly smoked it. All in all, the man was a Greek God in your eyes. His metal arm shined in the morning light, making your eyes dart to it and admire how beautiful it looked.

‘Well, you are our top target on our list.’ You slowly answered, never breaking the eye contact.

He hummed deeply in his throat, the sound making you tremble inside, shivers running down your spine.

‘You aren’t givin’ up, huh?’

Your raised eyebrow was enough of an answer for him. He chuckled, the sound filling the silent room.

‘Why are you here, cowboy?’

‘Cowboy, huh? That’s the first time anyone's called me that.’ He laughed this time.

Except, you didn’t find anything amusing in this situation. You had a huge criminal in your house, right in front of you. The very same person whom you’ve been trying to catch for so long. 

‘Why are you here?’ You repeated your question, but this time more slowly.

The man stood up, coming in front of you, making you back away a bit. He smirked at your movement, making more shivers run down your entire body.

‘You’ve been lookin’ for me. So here I am, sweetheart.’ He gestured with his arms.

‘What do you want? You aren’t here just to chat with me.’

‘Mmm, you're right. I came here to see what you've found out about me. Apparently, not much.’

‘You do realise, that I can easily call Overwatch and they will quickly drag you to their headquarters.’

‘Except, sweet pea, you ain’t callin’ anyone. I’ve been here for awhile now and yet, you haven’ called anyone, have ya?’

You swallowed, your nerves getting to you. Shit, he was right. You could have already called for back up. After all, there were a few hidden devices for help in your apartment. You tried to calm yourself down, trying to come up with a quick plan how to get past Jesse to the small bookcase behind him and quickly press the button to send a signal to Overwatch.

When Jesse took a step towards you, you quickly dashed to the side, out of the corner of your eyes seeing him move towards you. Your instincts kicked in and you quickly moved your elbow, managing to hit him on his side, knocking the air out of the man, letting you have few very important seconds to get to the button. Jesse stumbled a bit backwards, harshly cursing you for your good hit. Perhaps, he had an injury not long ago, you thought, with the way he flinched when you hit him.

You were just about to get your finger on the button to press it, when let out a loud shriek. Two strong arms were wrapped around you, trapping your arms on your side, preventing you from escaping. You tried to kick him, but he sensed that you would try to do that and threw you on your couch, quickly like a cat crawling on top of you, trapping your arms on each side of your head, his weight trapping the lower part of your body, including your legs. Knowing there is no chance of escaping, you stopped struggling against him.

Boy, were you in trouble.

‘W-What do you want?’ You momentarily cursed in your head at the way you stuttered.

The man above you smirked, his eyes glinting with mischief, that left you wondering just what the hell was going on his mind.

‘You gonna be a good girl for me if I let ya go?’ He murmured lowly.

You slowly, almost hesitantly, nodded. You thought that you should try to reach for the button again, but seeing him so closely, you remembered that he was armed, plus he was stronger than you, making you truly realise that you would have to be a ‘good girl’ and listen to him.

When he slowly lifted himself from you, you jumped away from him, going around the coffee table, standing near the fireplace. You didn’t like the way he made you feel – hot, flustered. You felt your arousal, cursing yourself for being attracted to the criminal in your room. Yes, he was a pretty sight for your eyes, the way he handled you, the way he trapped you beneath his hard body made you so aroused, a needy feeling growing inside you. Images of him fucking you started to flash in front of your eyes, your stomach flipping when you thought of his thick cock inside your wet pussy, fucking you in every possible way, every corner of your apartment, making you scream your name. Shooing away those thoughts and images of his beautiful naked body, you tried to concentrate on him.

‘Ya know, when I came here to interrogate the person who I heard managed to get quite a lot of information about me, I wasn’t expectin’ to see ya.’

‘What do you mean you weren’t expecting to see me?’ You furrowed your eyebrows together, confusion clearly showing on your face.

‘I never knew Overwatch had someone as beautiful as you workin’ for ‘em. Quite a pretty sight, I must say.’

You felt a light blush covering your cheeks. You cleared your throat, slowly moving to your kitchen to get something to eat and hoping to regain your composure.

While you were trying to see what you had in your fridge to eat, you heard slow steps coming towards you.

‘Again, what do you want?’ You repeated your question for the third time.

‘Originally I came here to just get rid of all of the information you gathered about me, but now I changed my mind. Those damn papers can wait.’

You closed the fridge door, coming face to face with McCree, who was leaning against the wall, looking down on you.

‘And why’s that?’ You crossed your arms, noting that you pushed your boobs up, when he looked down at them for few seconds.

‘Really? You're asking me why? Did ya not heard me before?’ He smirked.

‘You will not fuck me, McCree.’

‘Now now, don’t be so harsh, sweet pea.’

You rolled your eyes and were about to move around him and go back to your living room, when Jesse grabbed you around your hips, pressing you to the wall. You gasped at the feeling of his hard body pressing against yours. The smell of cigar and whisky making your mind whirl, making you feel fizzy. 

The cold metal fingers were gently gripping your chin, tipping your head up. He leaned in, pressing his rough, chapped lips against yours. The kiss was nice, your eyes fluttering close. You let out a sigh, when he leaned back. 

Jesse took his hat off, throwing it somewhere on the ground. You admired his beautiful face. Your hand couldn’t resist and you were trailing softly with your fingertips his jaw, cheekbones. You saw the corners of his mouth twitching, making you blush a bit more.

‘I.. I shouldn’t. We shouldn’t do this.’ You somehow managed to murmur.

He only pressed his body harder against yours, breathy sighs leaving your mouth. You trembled lightly in his hands.

Your palms were pressed against his cheeks. Both of you were looking at each other, silence making you nervous.

You knew that this was wrong. Jesse McCree was your enemy. It was your job to help catch him, you shouldn’t be this close to him. Let alone kiss him, admire him, touch him and want for more. Your body was already on fire, yearning for his touch, his kisses. One kiss – and you were already at his mercy, and it scared you. You never had anyone in your life have so much power over you. 

What you didn’t know was that Jesse was just as big a mess as you. You were both enemies, you were both told to get rid of each other and yet, here you were.

Your nipples were rubbing against your t-shirt, making them harden. Your panties were already damp with your arousal.

Jesse leaned in more, his lips brushing against your ear. He nibbled on your earlobe, making you roll your eyes to the back of your head, your hands, that were now on his serape, gripping it between your fingers. He bit your earlobe a bit and then let it go.

‘Tell me, baby girl, if you don’t want me. Tell me if you don’t want my cock deep in your pussy.’ You let out a moan at those words. ‘Tell me you don’t want me to fuck you into the mattress of your bed, makin’ you scream my name, beggin’ for more.’

You bit his earlobe in response, making the man groan in your ear. Your thighs trembled at the sound, more wetness flooding down your thighs. You knew your thighs by now were slick with wetness. 

Damn the man and his mouth.

His human arm gripped your hip, squeezing it before his palm travelled higher, nearing your drenched panties. Your breaths were getting short and heavy by now. When his fingers met your panties, you let out a moan. Jesse pressed his palm against your pussy, feeling how wet it was through your panties, letting out a moan.

‘Shit, sweetheart, you're fuckin’ wet. I bet you imagined my thick cock fuckin’ your pussy, comin’ inside you, makin’ you tremble.’ You both moaned when you clenched your thighs around his hand that was trapped between your legs. ‘Fuck, I can already see you sprawled on your bed, those pretty fuckin’ legs wrapped around my waist, lookin’ so beautiful while I fuck you, clenchin’ your pussy around my cock.’

‘Fucking hell, McCree.’ You moaned.

‘You like that idea, don’t ya? Me fuckin’ you, comin’ in ya?’

‘Fuck’s sake, Jesse!’

‘Fuck, I love it when you say my name.’ He pushed your panties to the side, letting his warm fingers rub your clit.

Whimpering against his neck, you squeezed your thighs, grinding against his fingers. You felt Jesse’s harsh breaths against your neck, soon feeling small kisses being peppered on your neck. While one finger continued to rub your already swollen clit, you felt two fingers rubbing against your entrance. You let your head fall against his shoulder, hands gripping his serape. Jesse’s metal arm gripped your hip, his body pressing against yours, preventing you from falling to the floor. 

Your mind went completely blank. Jesse's kisses on your neck were giving you shivers.

‘Please, stop teasing me, Jesse.’ You whimpered against his neck, praying for him to stop teasing your pussy.

‘What do ya want? Tell me, baby.’

‘You know what I want.’ You cried out.

‘You want my fingers inside your pussy? You want me to fuck you with my fingers?’

‘Yes, yes fuck yes!’ You shouted your answer at the same time when he thrust two of his fingers inside you.

Jesse didn’t start at a slow, gentle pace. He started to fuck you with his fingers at a fast, rough pace, making you moan and cry out his name.

Since you were already wet from before, your wetness made everything much easier for Jesse. His fingers thrusting in and out of you in complete ease, making you tremble in his grip, feeling an orgasm coming already. You clenched your inner walls around his digits, whimpering at a sudden change of pace on your clit. You felt a small layer of sweat already forming on your body.

Your hips were grinding against his hand, gripping Jesse’s jaw, making him turn his head to you, pressing a heated kiss to your parted lips, his tongue meeting yours, exploring each other’s mouths. You moaned into the kiss when Jesse hit a particular spot inside you.

Jesse broke the kiss, grinning down at you. You closed your eyes for the few seconds and opened them again to look at the man. His intense gaze was capturing every reaction and movement of you.

You were pretty sure that you were a mess. Red, flushed cheeks, hazy eyes. Basically, you were a putty mess in his hands.

Your arms went around his neck, gripping at the back of his neck, gripping some of his hair.

‘Ya close, baby? I can feel you clenching around my fingers.’

You only nodded, pressing another kiss to his lips, making Jesse moan.

Your orgasm was approaching you faster and faster. You almost missed the moment when Jesse added a third finger inside you, making you shudder. By now, he was fucking you with his fingers even faster than before, making your orgasm come closer to the finish line faster and faster.

‘Gonna come around my fingers, love? Ya gonna milk my fingers?’ Fuck, you loved his dirty talk. ‘Answer me.’

‘Yes, Jesse, yes!’

‘Go ahead, come all around my fingers.’ That’s all you needed.

You came around his fingers hard. Your pussy clenched his fingers, you screamed Jesse’s name, kissing him hard. Jesse didn’t stop there, he continued thrusting his fingers throughout your orgasm. Your body was trembling, shaking. When your orgasm went away, he pulled his fingers out of your pussy, making you whimper at the loss of contact. Yet, your body was trembling. Jesse hugged you to him with one of his hand, the other went to his mouth. He put his fingers in his mouth, humming at the taste of you. You let out a low moan at the sight in front of you. Jesse sucked all of your juices from his fingers, taking them away from his mouth with a satisfied look on his face and a hungry look in his eyes.

‘You taste mighty fine, love.’ You kissed him, tasting yourself on his lips. ‘You feelin’ good?’

‘Yes.’ You smiled at him softly.

‘Mm, good. We still have more to come, love.’ And boy, did you know he wasn’t lying.

Your fingers quickly worked on his serape, throwing it away from his body onto the ground. You didn’t just stop there, fingers moving to his t-shirt, getting rid of it quickly. Jesse helped you out, taking it off his body. His hands quickly snatched your t-shirt in one movement from your body, finally having a look at your body.

You fought against the need to cover yourself, because from the way Jesse looked at you, you knew he liked what he saw. His hands were slowly trailing down your sides, tickling you a bit. He licked his lips, your mouth watering at seeing his tongue swiping along his bottom lip.

Eyes darting down his face, you admired his beautiful toned chest. His chest hair was begging to be touched, and you did. You ran your fingers down his upper body, lightly dragging your nails over his abs. Jesse shivered and gripped you tighter. Your hands were wandering around his chest like it was some sort of map. And it was actually. A map full of scars that were different and they all held a different story behind it. The questions about his scars were on the tip of your tongue, but you didn’t know if you should question him.

After all, he was your enemy.

An enemy that you were about to fuck and the enemy that gave you the best orgasm of your life with just his fingers.

‘I’ll tell ya more about my scars next time, sweet pea.’ He said, answering your unspoken questions.

After sharing another passionate kiss, you smiled against his lips and let your fingers work on his belt. After a few moments of struggling, you finally managed to get rid of the damn belt. Jesse quickly stepped out of his jeans.

‘As much as I love the sight in front of me, I think it’s best to move somewhere comfortable.’ You finally found your voice after staring at the almost naked Jesse.

The huge, tight bulge in his boxers told you enough to know you were in for a ride. A good ride.

‘Lead the way, baby girl.’ You shivered at the nickname.

You started to walk towards your bedroom, swaying your hips and knowing he was looking at your hips and ass.

‘Fuckin’ hell, you're a tease.’ He growled behind you.

You bit your lip and hooked your thumbs in your panties, stopping in your tracks, dragging your panties down your legs, shaking your ass a bit and letting the man behind you see your wet pussy. You dared to take a look back and saw Jesse standing behind you a few steps away, palming himself through his boxers, his cheeks flushed, letting out low growls.

No words were needed to let you know what was about to happen. You quickly started to run to your bedroom, when you were suddenly thrown over his shoulder and soon were being thrown on the bed. You giggled a bit and propped yourself on your elbows, spreading your legs, feeling your wetness going down your legs and on the bed sheets. Even though you already had a powerful orgasm, you were still craving for more.

Jesse was standing at the foot of the bed, bucking his hips in his hand, palming himself through his boxers while watching your pussy for few moments. Your attention was soon only fixed on his crotch, when you saw him finally taking his boxers off, revealing his cock.

And you were right from the very start about his cock. He was thick, long with it’s head already oozing with pre cum, making you let out a little whimper. Jesse stepped out of his boxers, his hand soon going around his thick shaft, slowly stroking it. He threw his head back, his mouth open.

This was the opportunity you couldn’t miss in your life. You slowly crawled on your bed to the end of it, looking up to see if Jesse’s head was still thrown back. You raised one of your hands, quickly replacing his hand and your tongue darting to run around his cock head. The other hand of yours went around his thigh, balancing yourself.

‘Oh fuck!’ The man above you cursed loudly, his metal arm going in your hair, tugging on it and drawing a moan out of you that vibrated around his cock head.

Deciding against teasing him, you quickly took more of him in your mouth, greedy to have his cock in your mouth, enjoying the noises that Jesse was making. Only half of his cock fit in your mouth, so you decided to stroke the rest of it. The hand on his thigh went to his balls, softly fondling them, playing with them, adding more pleasure.

‘Shit, darlin’, you sure do know how to drive a man crazy.’

His hips were buckling a bit, his metal hand in your hair gently gripping. You relaxed your throat and moaned around his cock, letting him fuck your mouth. Saliva was dripping down your chin, your jaw was starting to hurt, but you didn’t pay it much mind since you wanted to pleasure Jesse as much as possible.

But, he stopped, taking his cock out of your mouth, throwing you on your back, spreading your legs and dragging you until your hips met his. He gave a wink and a wide smile before quickly entering you.

‘FUCK, JESSE!’ You screamed at the top of your lungs.

His cock perfectly fit inside your pussy, your inner walls clamping around his cock. Both of you moaned at the amazing feeling.

‘Shit, darlin’. So tight.’ He gritted his teeth.

You moved your hips slightly, signalling for him to start moving.

Jesse bent in half, his chest flushing against yours, giving you a deep kiss. He quickly went back to his previous position, and finally, oh God, he started to move.

With his fingers he was fast and rough and so was he now. His thrusts were fast and rough and you loved it. He gripped your hips, your arms going to his forearms, gripping them, nails digging into his skin. Your hips were bucking, both of your bodies finally finding a rhythm. 

You wanted to close your eyes and just enjoy the feeling of Jesse’s cock inside you, fucking you, but you wanted to see his face.

Jesse was looking down at you, his mouth open and various noises escaping his throat. His brows were furrowed, his cheeks were flushed red. The sight was enough for you to near your second orgasm of the morning.

Letting go of his hands, you gripped your breasts, pulling slightly at your nipples.

‘Shit, Jesse!’ You cried out when he found your g-spot.

‘Found it, baby.’

He started to thrust harder, hitting your g-spot every time. Pulling on your nipples, you moaned his name loudly, arching your back after a particularly hard thrust.

‘Close?’ Jesse grunted out.

‘Uh-uh.’

In the space of a few seconds, you were turned around, a heavy weight soon coming down on your back, pressing you into the mattress. Jesse’s thrusts were a bit slower now, but still rough. You turned your head to the side, your hands gripping the mattress below you. You arched your back in his chest, his human arm coming around you, gripping one of your breasts, the metal arm going down your body and starting to thumb your clit.

The sound of your wetness was making you moan louder, also hearing how his balls slapped against your skin.

You craned your head to the side more, finally kissing him. Jesse grunted against your lips, deepening the kiss.

The feeling of his cock sliding in and out of you, his thumb on your clit rubbing in small circles, his hand fondling your breast and the noises he was making in your ear– sent you to your orgasm. You were pretty sure that you came screaming his name, white flashing in your eyes, toes curling and you could have sworn you heard him shout your name when you squeezed your pussy walls around his cock hard. 

When you came back from your mind blowing orgasm, you realised that Jesse wasn’t far away from his orgasm. His thrusts were getting sloppier, although he did still fuck you hard. Your arm went behind his head, bringing his head down to yours. You gave him a sloppy kiss, bucking your hips against his, even though you were drained with no energy left in you.

‘Come, baby, come in me.’ You whispered.

‘Fuuuuck, darlin’.’ He whimpered.

You squeezed your inner walls at the way he whimpered. That set him off. Jesse came loudly, shouting your name, pressing his hips in you, his cock deep inside you, his cum filling you up deliciously. 

After his orgasm went away, you were both breathing hard, the room was filled with hot air, the room was full of sex.

Jesse pulled out of you, both of you sighing at the loss of contact. He helped you lay on your pillows, him collapsing at your side. He gripped your waist, lifting you to lay on him. You gazed down at him, smiling at the sight.

Jesse’s hair was sprawled on your pillow, his face looking even more beautiful with the light shining through your window. You leaned down, pecking his lips lightly, making the man smile into the kiss.

‘So, how was that for ya, darlin’?’

‘Mmm, best of my life.’

He laughed, the sound making you smile wider. He rolled you over, now with him on top of you. He leaned down to peck your lips, nuzzling your noses together.

‘Is anyone comin’ today to visit you, love?’

‘No, why?’

‘Then I have the whole day and night to ravish you over and over.’

Your laugh was cut off with another kiss, your naked bodies melting into each other’s touches.

You knew, that if one of the Overwatch agents or captains found out about what you had just done – they would kill you. But honestly, you didn’t care. You were enjoying your moment with Jesse McCree – your enemy.


End file.
